Quoth's Oneshots OTitan StyleO
by xXxQuothxXx
Summary: A series of Oneshots, seeing as I'm not able to write long stories. CyborgAwards. Awards. Everyone knows what an award is, but everyone has different expectations on what a reward should be
1. Terra : Needed

**Authors Note: **_Hi, well this is my first try at writing a story for a Fandom, I usually write original pieces. So seeing as it's my first try and I'm not really focused when it come to writing stories with long chapters, I've decided to just do lot's of long (and short sometimes) One-Shots. Hopefully you'll enjoy them and give some feedback. I'm a BB/Terra and a Star/Rob pairing person usually, but I love to give other pairings a try. So if you have any requests for pairings or just anything else, please don't hesitate to ask._

**Disclaimer**: _All mentioned characters belong to DC Comics._

**Notes: **_Tweaking Cartoon Canon and mixing with Comic origins and brief character cameos._

**Information Sources: **_Taken From www.en. and comic books._

**Terra - Needed**

_Part One_

_Worthless. Freak. Mistake. Monster._

The words ran through her head as she carried on running. Just running, no pausing for that quick intake of cool fresh air. No stopping for anything. She didn't know how long she'd been running; she just hoped it was long enough to get away from there. The sounds of screaming and crackling fire echoed in her ears as she stumbled again and again on the rocky path. It didn't seem to bother her however; she really didn't care for anything other than getting away from that place before someone caught up with her.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't run as far as she thought. Taking a chance, she ducked behind a crumbling wall and took a much needed break. Blue eyes staring through a mass of murky blond hair, she surveyed her surroundings. The fire had long since died out, leaving only the charcoaled pieces that flew by as the wind picked up into a less than calming breeze. Coughing as the soft, flaky substance entered her mouth, she was forced to move from the shelter of the stone surface and into the brutal chills of the wind.

Moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she took in the sights of the ruined civilisation that was once Markovia. She hadn't meant to hurt people, she really hadn't, but she didn't know what else to do. It started off as a simple fight and it turned into…well she wasn't sure what it had turned into. She had always known she was different – since she was five she remembered, when that scary lady had done something to her - the way the earth seemed to move with her hands when she was upset or angry, just like magic her brother had said. But she was nine now, and nine year olds weren't supposed to believe in such stupid things like magic and faeries, at least, that's what her father had said.

Her father, her mother, her parents, her family. He had always called her a mistake. At the time she'd thought nothing of it, but the children of Markovia were so kind to explain it to her. Thoughts of her mother came drifting back as she cradled her wounds. The caring way her hands would hold her when she was afraid or in need of a hug. The soothing sound of her voice as it eased her to sleep. Everything about her mother had been gentle and fragile, at least, until she became ill. Then she became even more delicate. Like those little dinky china dolls her Nanny had proudly spent evening polishing then carefully choosing spots for each on a shiny wooden shelf in the palace. But, if what she had been told was true, then the woman she had grown up to love, the only one in the big empty hallways, wasn't her real mother at all. That had hurt more than the punches or the scratches that had been aimed her way.

So she ran, away from all the lies, away from the big empty places, away from the screaming. To a place where she would actually wanted, and needed. A place where she would be loved – despite the fact that she was a freak.

_Part Two_

She felt herself being carried upwards as the piece of rock she was flying on twisted and turned.

"What? You guys never seen a Superhero before?" she didn't know why she had said it, she didn't really consider herself a fighter, but it seemed the right thing to say in front of such people.

Said mentioned people stood shocked until their leader walked up to her, hand outstretched.

"Hi. I'm Robin, and we're the…" he never got to finish his sentence as the girl tapped her fist to his hand, forcing him into some sort of secret handshake.

"-Teen Titans! Rock one! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and your…." She cut herself off and began pointing to the rest of the team.

"..Cyborg….Raven….Starfire…And…."

"Boy Beast!...uh, I mean, Bass Boot!...No!" the last member was obviously freaking out; it didn't take a genius to notice, so she saved him the trouble.

"Beast Boy?" hoping she was right, she spoke out to him.

The boy screamed and amazingly turned himself into a turtle and began spinning around.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" It had been a long time since she had laughed so hard.

"Hilarious? Really! Me?" Beast Boy seemed so shocked, she couldn't really say why, she thought he was funny. Obviously the people around him, especially Raven, didn't think so.

Winking to him, she turned round to face the others, missing the sight of a lovestruck Beast Boy falling to the ground. She was very surprised to see a very eager girl floating right in front of her face.

"Curiosity abounds." Obviosuly she wasn't from around here. "Please. Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friend?"

It was said so quickly and she was shocked that she was able to do it all in one breath that she didn't really think over her answers properly.

"Umm…Earth, walked, red and sure?"

She was quickly pulled into a deep hug that almost crushed her.

"Hello! New friend!" _Friend she called me her friend._

The rest of the conversation was a blur to her; she was still concentrating on that small word that had had such a big effect on her. So when she was offered the chance to stay with them, she wasn't really thinking – and when she did realise, it was too late to back out. As she felt herself being dragged off by a peppy group of Superheroes, she looked behind her to see Robin and Raven still at the cliff where she had met them. She tried not to notice as the area that they were standing on just before started to crumble away. An uneasy feeling in her stomach, she shook off the hands that were guiding her and began to ever so slightly move away from the group. None of them noticed.

_Part Three_

The inside of the Tower was just amazing, and she never used that word.

"Whoa. Nice digs," she jumped to the windows to stress her point. "And check out the view."

She flopped down onto the rounded sofa in the middle of the room and continued. "I can't believe you guys actually live here."

Beast Boy dove down next to her and rambled on. She took no notice of him, taking in the room, until a rumbling in her stomach took over.

"Got any food?"

She knew she really shouldn't be doing this. A brief glance over the dishes showed her that she was probably eating them out of house and home. Bringing a plate to her mouth and swallowing the meatloaf that lay there, she pushed down the guilt with the thought in mind that they would be able to buy more. They were Superheroes after all; they could get anything they wanted.

"Might you now wish to partake of my home made Glorg?" Starfire was in front of her, a strange type of food -she presumed it was from wherever Starfire came from- held in her hands.

She heard the Titans screams of 'No' but she was so hungry, she'd try anything. Licking her lips, she experimented with the taste before coming to a conclusion.

"Tastes like Sushi mixed with Ice cream..." she licked the plate "Got any more?"

The rest after that was a whirl of fun, she thought; as long as she was here she might as well enjoy herself. Although, seeing how muddy she was kind of disgusted her a bit.

"We need to see what she can do." There came the line that she was dreading, opening one eye and curling up tighter she wished she'd never come to Jump City.

Making sure the others were asleep or at least out of the way, she silently slipped her cloths, they were wet but she didn't want to go out in a bathrobe, back on and tiptoed outside. The sound of water lapping the edge of the small island calmed her slightly and she sat down, huddling up to keep herself warm and moved the few small pebbles with her powers. She sat there for a while, taking in the bright city lights and the noises that surrounded her. Biting her lip, she wondered what would happen tomorrow. _Every time I've used my powers, someone's got hurt. The people of Markovia, that old man in Gotham, the little girl in Metropolis. Even that giant bug. I should just leave now and save them from me. _

"So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" On the inside, she jumped as his voice echoed around her, but she sat firm as a rock on the outside.

She skipped a stone and smiled at his amazed look. Laughing slightly at his failure to make his own do just that, she levitated another pebble into his hand and smiled as he did it. A short sigh and a couple of faces later, she found herself blushing as she turned away.

"I can't stay." It was brief and simple and left no room for arguments, or at least she thought so anyway.

"Why not?" She stared at him quickly before turning away.

"Places to go, people to see." It was a lie of course; there was nobody who wanted to see her. No one who needed her.

"Come on. You know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat." As he counted off these things on his fingers, she felt her defences crumbling away yet again.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I-I guess I could hang out for one more day." she cursed herself as she saw Beast Boy getting excited again.

"-I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut 'em loose!"

Shocked, all the worry of the past moments coming back to her, she felt herself loose control and tossed the rock Beast Boy was sitting on upside down. As he began to dust himself down, she tore at her hair.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! Don't Tell! Please don't tell!" she felt the tears threatening to spill as each memory of her powers becoming unstable came back to her.

"Terra, it's okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?" His words did nothing to calm her, instead making her worse.

"Promise you won't tell anybody-ever!" she began to get more frantic.  
"Sure."  
"Swear it!" she yelled hands glowing softly as she lashed out at him.  
"Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you."

She turned away from him and crossed her arms; blue eyes stared down, tears gently streaking down her pale face. "You just don't understand."

He left her after this comment and she was alone yet again. This time, worse off than when she had started.

_Part Four_

Terra watched as Cyborg completed the course, the many foods she had consumed the day before coming back to haunt her. She stood off to the side, rubbing her arm as he came to a stop and conversed with his team mates.

"Ok, Terra, ready to show us what you can do?" Robin called out to her and she stepped up, uncertain of what she was about to do.

"Yes," she yelled up to him, "I just hope you're ready to see it." She mumbled to herself.

"You can do It.'Sides, it's jut practice; it doesn't matter if you mess up. Not that you're gonna mess up, but I'm just saying that even if you really blow it, you..." Beast Boy had walked over to her by then and was giving her his version of a pep talk.

His words buzzing in her ears, she had only heard the negative parts of his sentence, she slipped her goggles over her eyes and stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Shutting up now."

"Countdown initiated! Good luck, Terra."

"Come on, Terra!"

"You go, girl!"  
"Onward to victory!"

The countdown on the timer had begun and all but Raven had given her their good wishes.

"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't." She had a habit of mumbling to herself when she was frustrated. Now was no different.

She could barely feel her legs as she began the walk to the starting point. She clenched her fists and powered up, readying for whatever Robin and Raven decided to throw her way. All the while muttering the same words to herself.

"Three….Two….One….Go!" The timer beeped heavily and laser canons erupted out of the rocks. Clenching her fists harder, she rose up into the air and let the training session officially begin.

_Part Five_

Pulling herself into a finishing pose, she felt all the worry and uncertainty wash away as she was congratulated by everyone – well, everyone except Raven.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there." Robin walked up to her and spoke in a deep voice, the way he was talking, she could tell he was happy with her performance.  
"You think?" she smiled. Her eyes gleamed brighter and for once in her life. She felt truly happy, truly wanted.

"With a little more training, you could-" Robin's commented was cut off by a strange chiming.

Everyone around her began to sober up and red flashed on at least one part of their clothing.

"Ok," she felt left out, "Why is everyone blinking?"

_Part Six_

She felt so stupid, so annoyed, and so alone, yet again. It had started off great. She was going on her first proper mission as a Titan, she'd been welcomed into their team. But then everything had gone wrong. She'd lost control. She'd been trying so hard to stay above her powers, to be the one controlling herself for once – it seemed like they were always taking over her. But she had failed.

It took only a few seconds, she thought it would of taken longer, to bury Beast Boy beneath the rubble. She'd been scared. Robin and Starfire had run up to help Beast Boy – at that moment she'd been sure he was dead – and she hadn't wanted to be around when the others came along and found his body. So she ran. Yet again, from the place she considered her home and the people she considered to be her family.

As she slid down a wall to catch her breath, she felt like she did when she was nine years old, running from her first proper taste of destruction. Her breathing was becoming more ragged as she pressed her hand harder and harder to her head, shaking it with each word.

"Why can't I do this?" Nothing answered her and she lowered her head.

She was about to give up and just leave when she heard footsteps. Peeking ever so slowly around the metal bar that supported the rocks, her eyes narrowed as she saw who it was.

"Slade."

And that's where it all went wrong.

_Part Seven_

Pieces of jagged rock flew around her as bitter gusts of air swirled around her, creating a mini hurricane inside the darkened cave. Tears spilled from her eyes as she realised what this meant. _It was over_. Everything that she had tried to build p in the past two days had come crashing down on her.

_Worthless. Freak. Mistake. Monster._

Words from so long ago tumbled around inside her rattled mind, sending more and more suppressed memories to the surface.

"_Your Mother, she didn't make it."_

"_Some day Tara, I'm going to go beyond the sea. I want you to come with me."_

"_You were a mistake. A worthless freak and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you."_

"_Bad dream? Come here and sit next to mummy."_

"_Stupid child! Look what you've done now!"_

"_You don't know what he means? Let me enlighten you. Mistake means you weren't wanted. Mistake means that that isn't your real mother. Mistake means you weren't even meant to be here today. I always used to wonder why they called you a freak. Now I can see why."_

"_She's a demon I tell you! A freak of Nature!"_

She was so focused on these words that she didn't notice Beast Boy grabbing hold of her hand. It was only when he applied more pressure did she open her eyes properly to see him. As she gazed into his dark green eyes, she reached out and allowed herself to melt into his arms. _Everything's going to be ok now. Beast Boy's alive. Everything's ok. _

_Part Eight_

"Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help." All the brief happy thoughts that were lingering in her head moments before were instantly driven out on this comment.

She felt the blood pounding in her head. _No! He couldn't have! He wouldn't have…._

"You told him?" Her tone was aggressive and she didn't stop to notice the hurt etched on his face.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Slamming the communicator on the ground, she forced herself to rush out of the door.

She ignored Beast Boy's yells and carried on down the brightly lit hallways.

As she made her way across the sandy desert, blood washing around in her boots as rocks stabbed at her feet through the large holes, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. But she drove that out. All she felt now was the hurt and anger that she had been betrayed. She didn't stop to consider the fact that he might of not told Robin. She didn't stop for that sweet intake of fresh air. No stopping for anything. She didn't know how long she'd been running; she just hoped it was long enough to get away from there. Beast Boy's yells and Robin's comment still pounding in her head, she ran, never stopping. It was foolish of her to feel like she would have been wanted, or loved. Or even needed……

_End of **Terra – Needed**_

**Authors Note: **_So there we have it. Phew. That was the longest thing I've ever written. This was the result of a very long car ride and nothing else to do but listen to my Mp3. surprisingly, this story was created while listening to '**Little Superhero Girl'** Strange I know. Like I said at the beginning, requests and feedback welcomed!_


	2. Cyborg : Awards

**Authors Note: **_I just wanted to say thank you for the great feedback I've gotten so far – I didn't expect to get it so quickly. To answer that one review, I've watched that episode so many times it's not even funny P Anways, our next chapter, yeah. This one came to me while I was in the bath. Yup, the bath is a wonderful place to think._

_Bare in mind, I'm British, so some of the facts about America may not be correct._

**Disclaimer: **_All mentioned characters belong to DC Comics._

**Notes: **_Tweaking Cartoon Canon and mixing with Comic origins and brief character cameos. I don't know his fathers real name, bare with me._

**Information Sources: **_Taken From W/ikipe/dia .org and comic books. As well as the cartoon._

**Cyborg - Awards**

_Part One_

_Awards. Stars. Medals. Certificates. Ribbons. Trophies. Plaques._

Awards. Everyone knows what an award is, but everyone has different expectations on what a reward should be. Many people cling to the fact that the greatest award is having good friends and a lovely family. Other will laugh in scorn at those who say this and state that the only reward worth having is something that you can display, something glamorous, like a golden plaque, dedicated in your name. Or a glistening Trophy, placed high in a cabinet – only to be stared at, never touched.

Cyborg had seen – and held – many awards in his short life. He'd seen plaque's from the Mayor carved for his parents (He couldn't remember what for exactly, but from the way his fathers voiced had peaked up every time an important colleague or neighbour had asked about it showed him that it must have been very important) His parents had had many awards, Ribbons that lay sparkling on a polished cabinet. Gold and Silver medals, (All the bronze ones had been banished to the attic, his father said he couldn't bare to look at them) Earlier rewards before his parents had become scientists. Such as Golf trophies for his father and many that ranged from _Outstanding Bravery _to silly ones from high school for his mother.

Of course, Cyborg had his fair share of awards as well. Some he had gained while fighting with the Titans. Some he had not. He still remembered his first reward. It had been given to him in Primary School. It was a simple gift, but Cyborg had been young and striving for the attention any five year old child craves.

It was a golden star, given to him for outstanding sportsmanship in his P.E class. It wasn't a very big star, to be fair – it was about the size of his little finger nail – but to a five year old child, it was one of the best things he'd ever received. (And this was counting the time Tracy Thompson had swapped his disgusting cheese and pickle sandwich for her delicious turkey one – it was a hard swap, but he'd managed it)

His mother had congratulated him, stating that her little boy was growing up. But his father had said nothing. At that moment, Cyborg had thought that he had been rendered silent because of his amazing achievement, but in years to come, he soon realised that it was because of what it was for.

_First awards are always the best, but the pleasure you feel about getting them drifts away over time._

_Part Two_

Over the time span of two years, his star had faded away. He wasn't sure where it had ended up – he could of sworn he lost it when he'd put his T-shirt in the washing machine a couple of months after. (His mother had demanded that he take it off his head after three weeks of it being stuck to it) But to be perfectly honest, he didn't care. A sparkling Bronze medal had taken its place now.

Yet again, it had been given to him for Sports. His school had taken part in the 'Under Eights Football playoffs' and he'd been one of the few children who'd participated who'd been able to score. His teacher had been very proud of him. They'd had a big party in the sports hall around Three 'o' clock – just before home time – and everyone had been asking if they could hold it. Cyborg had allowed them too, as long as they stayed near him when they were holding it (Last year Benny Briggs had stolen Katy Kutlins sticker. He didn't think his medal was more important than that sticker –it was a very shiny one- but he wasn't taking any chances.)

When his mother had picked him up from the school playground, he'd shown her the medal. She hadn't been able to say much.

"That's lovely Darling, but can it wait until we get back to the house? This traffic's murder right now." Cyborg had nodded his head and sat back in his chair admiring the medal.

The medal made beautiful rainbow colours on the back of his mother's seat as he twisted and turned it in the sunlight. The medal itself had a roughly carved picture of a football on it. His name was engraved on the back – well, to be honest, it was stuck on using sticky tape but that didn't bother him.

So he'd waited until they had gotten home. Cyborg received a smothering hug off his mother –who had insisted on getting a special box for his medal. It was placed up high, next to his mother medals, just a bit further away from his father's. Cyborg had been bursting with pride at that moment, face red with pleasure; he'd asked if his father would be able to see it. His mother responded with a nod of the head and said that he always checked the Award Cabinet every day after work, just to make sure that nothing was growing dusty.

Cyborg had thought that was silly at the time. There were a lot of things up there. It seemed very stupid of his father to check on them every night just to see if they were dusty. He repeated what he'd heard one of his fathers workers say once in his head. _Jeez, Silias. Do you have a life? Because, you know, I know a nice place where you can get one. _That lady was nice; he'd often wondered why he'd never saw her again.

Cyborg had waited a long time for his father to come home. His reaction to his prize was…Different than what he'd expected.

"Oh…" That was it. A brief smile and nod of the head before he had exited to the room and gone upstairs to email a work colleague.

His mother had sighed and followed him out of the room. Cyborg bit his lip and grabbed a stool. He remembered what his father had always said about bronze. Carefully easing it from it's special box, he took one last look at it before placing it back and walking up the stairs silently. Cyborg climbed up the wooden steps to the attic and slipped it into a spare place among all the other boxes. Taking one last look behind him, he made a vow to do better.

"I'll try for gold, I'll make dad proud." He whispered as he climbed down from the tiny room.

His mother had asked him where his medal had gone, but he'd refused to tell her. Stating, that it was just a stupid prize and there was no reason to get upset over it. But in his heart – in years to come – he'd always feel a little longing for that medal. After all, it was his first**_ big _**prize.

_Part Three_

He could still remember the cheering. Cyborg was now nine years old, a lot had changed in those two years. He'd grown much taller and he was now better at sports. The vow he'd made had made him try harder than ever to reach gold. And he had; when he was eight. But that didn't matter now, because he'd gotten a certificate.

It wasn't just any certificate either. It wasn't one of the ones you got at the end of the year assembly if you'd been picked out of all your classmates. Oh no, this was a **_very _**special one indeed. The prize he had been given stated that he had gained a place for definite in his High Schools football team. Cyborg still had two years to go before he was properly ready for High School (When he was eleven his mother said) but a Game teacher from the school had been doing a coaching program and was offering prizes out for different things. He and four others had been granted permission for the football team.

Usually, prizes that were won in school time would be given out in an assembly, no parents allowed. But this was different. The school had been planning this for weeks. Parents and family had been allowed entry for this award ceremony only (His father had complained it was a rip off. He'd won one of the prizes and they still had to pay $3.50 to watch it)

"Victor Stone." He'd stood up to cheers when his name was called.

Doing what everybody else had – a wave and a big beaming smile (Though people who were there had stated that his smile was the biggest) – before shaking the Ladies right hand and taking the thick slab of paper with his own hand.

As he looked out into the crowd, his eyes searched for his family. His uncle and aunt had come along with their three children. Cyborg's gaze locked with his mothers, she was crying, tears of joy, she'd said later. He caught his fathers stare and looked back. Cyborg's smile widened as he saw that his father was really smiling. It wasn't the fake one he'd plastered on at many parent teacher conferences. It was his real one. The one where you could see all his bright pearly teeth. The one where you could swear honest to god that you had just been blinded by it.

People told him he had gained his fathers smile; and at that moment, they couldn't have been any more right. As streamers and balloons went off at the after party; Cyborg sought out his small family gathering. As he was squished in the tight hold of his Aunt's hug, he felt a prickle of tears threatening to fall. He'd made his father proud, and that mattered more than a stupid certificate. It meant a lot more.

_Part Four_

It had been the last game of the year, and an eleven year old Victor Stone had just played the winning goal. The score had been tied for a while; until he had scored. The final result was 2-1 to his High school.

There had been a big party, there was always a party – whether they had won or lost. There was cake and many different types of crisps and sweets. Cyborg had sat down with a couple of his friends from the team and his girlfriend – a peppy girl from the cheerleading squad.

"Oh Vic darling! You were simply amazing!" her high pitched voice echoed down his ear and he had to fight the urge to cringe.

"I'm going to get us something to drink!" she waved a dainty hand behind her as she ran away, skirt blowing in the wind.

His friends had wolf whistled at her and he punched them playfully.

"Shut up guys."

They'd laughed at him and Jimmy started to replay to whole game with three others. Cyborg laughed alongside them, all the while gazing at the small group of people who were glaring at him from the corner. His laughs simmered away; but none of his friends seemed to notice.

Of course, these people had only just gained the right to be called his friends. The ones in the corner had been his best buddies before he'd become famous on the football field. They still blamed him for ditching them, even though he made an effort to talk to them every day. He was about to walk up to them and engage them into conversation when his coach spoke up and grabbed him into a friendly headlock.

"Alright everybody! Now we all know Vic here's one of the best players on our field," cheers and screams of his name had been yelled at that comment, coach made a hand gestured for them to quieten up. "So in honour of his great achievements, we've decided to give him this."

A large box was placed into his hands and all thoughts of visiting the corner group were forgotten.

"Open it then Vic," a chant began. "Open it Vic, Open it Vic!"

It carried on for a while until Cyborg shouted at them that he would open it. He got a roar of approval for that. With trembling hands, he unlocked the clasp on the box and took out what was in it. He stared at it, speechless, as his eyes caught sight of a marvellous blue ribbon that lay in his hands.

Twirling the string that held the ribbon in his hands, his coach left and the football team surrounded him.

"Let me hold it Vic!" and "Go Vic!" were the some of the only things he heard as he stood shell-shocked at his reward.

Of course, the cheerleading team wouldn't be out done and began climbing up on the tables and starting a new cheer. Cyborg smiled and looked around the happy faces. The happiness of the day began to leak away as he saw the small group that was rolling there eyes at the antics of his team-mates and his girlfriends posse. He'd come to a decision a long time ago, and that was to make his father proud of him. But, he thought, was it really worth losing some of his best friends just to make him proud? He had no time to think about it as he was drawn into the middle of a group hug.

_Should I really be doing this?_

_Part Five_

Cyborg was now thirteen. Many awards had followed him in his years of football. He had so many his father had to build him a shelf of his own. His relationship with his girlfriend was flourishing and he was nearly everyone's friend. He knew all the member of the chess club, the maths team and the many other cliques that his friends wouldn't be caught dead talking to. Of course, he took Science club because of a certain Sarah Simms that had forced him into taking it. Just because he was a jock, didn't mean he was a stupid one like Brad and Kyle – the schools 'hotties. After him, of course.

Gaining the respect of these many people hadn't been easy of course. But everybody looked up to him for help and just plain admired him.

But right now, none of that mattered. Cyborg's hands were sweaty as he wrung them over and over again. He had been chosen to give a speech for the football team. Their High school had won a trophy for their excellence in the 'Twelve and over' category. Every one had been given a small trophy before hand, but it was his job to collect the schools trophy. It wasn't and easy job, in fact, it was down right frightening. But he had to do it, for his school, and for his father.

He and his parents hadn't really seen eye to eye over the past year or two. His mother and father begged him to start concentrating on his school work more than, as his father put it, a brain dead sport. After all the rows and arguments, Cyborg still wanted to make his father proud.

"And now, we would like to welcome Victor Stone."

He gulped and walked over to the stand. Looking out over the crowd like he had done four years ago, he sought out the eyes of his family and smiled when he saw everyone there.

"Friends, teachers and family….."

_Part Six_

Cyborg laughed as he saw Beast Boy slick back his hair. The Titans had been in Jump City for over two years now and the Mayor thought it was time to give them a reward for their efforts. Staring over at his new teamates, Cyborg had to hold back a full blown laugh as he saw what most of them were doing. Robin was gently coaxing Starfire away from the snack table, which hosted a variety of fizzy drinks (They all remembered what had happened the last time Starfire had gotten her hands on one) Raven was mediating, trying not to allow the huge vein on her head to burst as Beast Boy cracked another chicken joke. But it was Terra who made him laugh the most. She was sat down, hands pressed hard to her face as she tried not to laugh at Beast Boys many jokes. As he stopped, she released her hands and stated that she was going for more punch. There was no denying it though; he'd seen the blush.

A lot had gone on in the past four years. There had been tragedy when he reached fifteen, things had gone on that he didn't want to repeat. Of course, life with the Titans was no walk in the park, but it was better than earlier times.

As their names were called out, Cyborg took the stage, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, he urged the younger boy to begin speaking. He had to look around crowds when he was up on centre stage, and he was glad he did. His eyes locked with his fathers and his smile widened. He'd finally made his old man proud.

Cyborg began thinking of all the awards he'd gained before. He supposed that Sarah Simms was right. Family and friends might just be the best awards in life.

_Awards. Stars. Medals. Certificates. Ribbons. Trophies. Plaques. Family. Friends_

_End Of **Cyborg – Awards**_

**Authors Note: **_Well, there we have it, I didn't want to add the scene where his mother died, it would of taken focus away from the theme. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!_


End file.
